love_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle
LD Castle. Level 2 Occupied since time immemorial by the family of Miralda's uncle Lior. Dominated by an atmosphere of neglect, and the items within appear long untouched. The master of the castle is rarely at home, which is why the vast majority of the receptions, competitions and other major events in Miralda's life take place here. Requirements to open: Castle: Outfit for the Court: 1000 Gold. The Castle is the second location/area opened but the Collections run as the 3rd set of 4 collections. The Castle was updated with a new graphic and list of objects to find, sometime in summer? of 2014. There were new or revamped objects to find and it required finding 22 of them. The update on 9-1-2015, had a freshening of the Castle. It is less dark with several replacement objects and a new object. The centerpiece skull has been replaced with a floral arrangement. Squire: 15 E: 40 XP: 60 Gold: 5 minutes: 4 items. Novice: 20 E: 50 XP: 77 Gold: 4::40 Minutes: 10 items. Soldier: 25 E: 60 XP: 92 Gold: 4::20 minutes: 15 items. Legionnaire: 30 E: 70 XP: 108 Gold: 4 minutes: 18 items. Knight: 35 E: 80 XP: 125 Gold: 3::40 minutes: 22 items. Castle: Armor, Axe, Bag, Barrel, Bat, Bear's (Beafurr's) Head, Belt, Blue Perfume Bottle (renamed from Vase), Book, Bow, Bowl with Fruit, Broom, Butterfly (new 9-1-15), Cage, Chain, Chest, Crown, Crystal, Crystal Shoe (2 of 3 places of Crystal Skull), Earrings, Flask, Garlic, Glasses (2 of 3 places of Meat), Globe, Gloves (formerly Saddle), Hairpin (2 of 3 places of Mushrooms), Hammer, Harp, Helmut, Ivy, Key, Lantern, Lock, Lute, Mace, Magnifier (formerly Horn), Medallion, Mirror (formerly Shield), Mittens, Monkey, Mouse, Pan Flute, Parrot, Peacock Feather (formerly Bottle), Picture, Pillow (formerly Basket of Bread), Pitcher, Pointed Hat, Pumpkin, Quiver, Ring, Rope, Runes, Spear, Staff, Sword, Torch, Trap, Wheel, Wooden Mug, Roamer: Burul: Steel Axe: gives Magic Gloves, Scarf, Threads, Flint. Tools: (AL = Asking Level) Glass. 7 Crystals. Col 9, 11, 12, 15. Scorched Warg. AL 8. Claw. 7 Crystals. Col 9, 10, 11, 13, 14. Scorched Warg. AL 10. Flint. 6 Crystals. Col 9, 10, 11, 12. Burul. AL 6. Pitcher. 6 Crystals Col 10, 11, 12. Scorched Warg and Wailing Ild. AL 6. Collections: 9: World of Dreams. 9-1: Sleeping Potion. 9-2: Lantern. 9-3: Dream Catcher. 9-4: Miralda's Pillow. 9-5: Miralda's Blanket. Tools to Deliver: Glass - 1, Claw - 2, Flint - 1. Ward of the Berserker: Grants warriors strength and fury when fighting for a just cause. Reward: Amulet of Wealth (Time Limit - 24 hours). 10: Antidote Potion. 10-1: Almella Flower. 10-2: Infusion Bowl. 10-3: Candy Cane. 10-4: Strong Bandage. 10-5: Gargoyle. Tools to Deliver: Claw - 2, Pitcher - 1, Flint - 1. Antidote Potion: Treatment for Wilgo. Can cure the Nine Deaths poison. Reward: Bucket of Ice, Lightning Bolt. 11: Order of Shadowguards. 11-1: Shadowguard's Cloak. 11-2: Potion of Conformity. 11-3: Shadowguard's Bag. 11-4: Custom Tongs. 11-5: Cultist's Sign. Tools to Deliver: Glass - 1, Claw - 1, Pitcher - 1, Flint - 1. Dragon's Statue: The Carrier of the Will of the Deep. Reward: Salmon Filet (120 E) (Time Limit - 24 hours). 12: Cooking Contest. 12-1: Seafood Salad. 12-2: Garlic Soup. 12-3: Roast Meat. 12-4: Bean Ragout. 12-5: Vegetable Soup. Tools to Deliver: Miralda's Dessert: Glass - 2, Pitcher - 1, Flint - 1. Reward: Steel Axe, Heavy Hammer, Blunt Sledgehammer. (3 x 50 = 150 XP).